Passed Down, Too
by DarkElements10
Summary: [Direct companion to Passed Down]. There are certain traits parents give their kids. Big Time Rush's mothers made that more evident than ever. Four drabbles (all in one entry) that follows the boys and the good and bad they've encountered with their mothers.


**Passed Down, Too**

 **By: Riley**

 **Summary – ** There are certain traits parents give their kids. Big Time Rush's mothers made that more evident than ever. Four drabbles (all in one entry) that follows the boys and the good and bad they've encountered with their mothers.

* * *

No one would guess by looking at her, but Kendall got his scheming from his mother.

Who else could manage birthday parties, holidays, class events, hockey games, trips, and everything that came into a kid's life all on her own? Jennifer Knight was a mom on a mission when it came to her kids and despite being a single mother she was never going to let them down.

She did it all with dignity and grace. Mrs. Knight managed a diner and the 50,000 a year salary she received was nice. But it was hard to have all of that money stretch enough when there was hockey equipment to buy, games to travel to, the activities that Katie wanted to be a part of, food—every mother with a son knew how much food was going to cost—food, clothes, lights, water, all the basic necessities. There wasn't much that would be left for her. But she managed to do it anyway.

Even without a father around they went on vacations every year, whatever Kendall and Katie asked for they got. Because Mrs. Knight was a schemer, she knew how to make things work for her.

And Kendall picked that up.

He schemed to make sure that her days went easier, schemed to get some of the best gifts she had ever received for her birthday, holidays, or 'just because', and schemed to let her know how appreciative he and Kendall were for her.

He would scheme and work alongside her, even if she didn't know it.

* * *

James's mother was ruthless.

The rumor has it that Brooke Diamond never heard the word 'no' and it was true. When James was young and didn't understand the rumor, he made that dumb decision. It was stupid, really. His mother said something about wanting to take him to the gym. Not because she had a vendetta to get him to lose weight—he was a bit chunky and while he did enjoy working out he didn't particularly like to sweat—and he told his mother 'no'.

He just wanted to keep watching his TV show, whatever it was. But then he saw the thunderous look on his mother's face and the next thing he knew, he was running on a treadmill beside her, gasping for air and begging for mercy while his mother laughed. (In reality, the treadmill wasn't going that fast and James was just upset he upset his mother).

But that worked to his advantage. James would never allow anyone to tell him 'no'. When he tried out for plays in school, worked to get on the hockey team, and went to singing and acting auditions he wouldn't let anyone tell him 'no'. He worked his ass off to get that 'yes' each and every time. And that's what ultimately got him to LA with his friends.

That's why, no matter what hurdles the boys came across when working on Big Time Rush, James was never going to be told 'no'.

* * *

Carlos's mother instilled her excitement into Carlos.

It could be embarrassing to anyone around Sylvia Garcia and her son when something was happening but then again, their excitement was infectious. Even if it was something as dull as a rainy day, Sylvia would go prancing around, singing songs at the top of her lungs and stating how it was such a _beautiful_ day and how she couldn't wait to get the things done that she had been putting off. Even if they were chores he'd be excited to do them.

Dusting was fun because he could see how many big clouds he could make while doing it. Sweeping was awesome because he and his mother would race around to see who'd get their part of the kitchen done first. And doing the laundry was cool, who else was allowed to roll around in the freshly laundered sheets until the warmth went away?

Her excitement kept him from worrying, too, when he inevitably hurt himself in his excitement to do things. She made his trip to the hospital to get stitches in his head—after falling form a tree for the tenth time—so exciting, and he got to get his own helmet afterwards, too? How awesome was that!?

Besides, who else would get so excited about someone coming over to give them a free estimate on their aluminum siding?

* * *

Logan's mother taught him compassion.

Joanna Mitchell worked hard to instill go values into her son Hortense—though he continually demanded to go by his middle name, Logan, after constant teasing. But compassion was definitely one of the biggest things. All for reasons he didn't understand until he was older.

She worked in real-estate and not only did she sell new and extravagant houses to her clients, but she worked to make sure that those who were less-fortunate had the opportunities to have a house as well. So she worked hard with them, making sure they could afford it, and cleaned the more dilapidated houses of which she took Logan with her.

He followed her around to help clean and arrange things for the new families that were going to be moving in. Through that work Logan learned what it was like to not have a lot of money, to not have a more than what could fit into a small box…and learned that he and his mother could've easily ended up like that when his father was originally sent to jail. They could've completely fallen apart and had nothing more than a few pairs of clothes and small valuables.

And Logan would never forget his lesson of being compassionate; helping anyone that would come his way…which ended up with him and the others promising everyone in the Palm Woods they could be in their music video.

But how could he be the one to sit back and watch as people left their home?

…

..

.

Despite their successes and failures, their positive and negative traits, and how their actions affected their sons' lives, the mothers of Big Time Rush managed to instill something their four sons managed to take on.

They were best friends.

* * *

 **A/N:** A little early for Mother's Day but what are you going to do? *shrugs*

 **-Riles**


End file.
